


Truth

by Nualie



Series: Valentines 2019 [4]
Category: Gloomverse (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, alcohol mention, but also kinda fun, college is like. suffering, college mention, enjoy some sweet feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nualie/pseuds/Nualie
Summary: Truth or dare can lead to interesting insights. Not always who you'd expect, though.Requested by @stratoverse from tumblr!





	Truth

“Alright. Truth or dare?”

 

Rylie’s featured distorted in concentration, as if this was the most difficult decision she ever had to take. Harold desperately mouthed “Truth” because he knew Seaweed’s dares and he didn’t want Rylie to go through that. 

 

“D… Truth.” 

 

“Alright!” A wicked grin stretched Seaweed’s lips. “Let’s seee… Ever gotten drunk?” 

 

Rylie squinted. “Seaweed, I’ve been legal for three weeks and I was in the hospital for like two of them.” 

 

Seaweed raised an eyebrow. 

 

“No, I haven't!”

 

Seaweed looked around the hotel room, only spotted the least responsible adults around, and made fingerguns at Wallis.

 

“Wha—” Wallis’s expression went from surprise to painful, painful understanding in two seconds flat. “Hell no.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“No!”

 

“Come on.”

 

Harold’s own expression had become painful. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

 

Seaweed frowned playfully. “But she didn’t get to experience college craziness! She’s totally missing out.”

 

“Being blackout drunk isn’t fun??“ 

 

Meanwhile, Rylie watched the argument like one would watch a tennis match— with wonder and the beginning of a neck ache. 

 

“No need to be  _ blackout _ drunk. We can all just be a little tipsy like responsible adults.” 

 

“Seaweed.  _ Mom is literally next door _ —”

 

Seaweed pouted. “Sheesh. She’s gotchu wrapped around her finger.” She pounced up with more panache than strictly necessary. 

 

“Where are you going?” 

 

“Bathroom.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. You’re ain’t skipping your turn hun.” Wallis rolled his eyes. “Harold, truth or dare?”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Seaweed? You awake?”

 

Of course she was awake. 

 

It was about two am, and half an hour ago they’d finally turned off the lights and kicked the brothers out— but both Rylie and Seaweed lied wide awake on the twin beds of their shared hotel room. 

 

“Yeah. Wassup?”

 

“Why did you want me to drink?”

 

Seaweed lifted herself onto her forearm to look at Rylie over the gap between their beds. “Hey, I wouldn’t have forced you,” she hushed, words much softer than usual.

 

“Nooo, that’s not what I mean,” Rylie groaned. “I just. I had a weird feeling.”

 

“A weird feeling?”

 

Their eyes met— Rylie’s indistinguishable in the gloom, but Seaweed’s glinting slightly. “Was it because you feel guilty again?”

 

She saw the green glimmers disappear, and knew she’d hit the right spot. “I’m not missing out or anything! I’m having a good time just hanging out with friends and visiting new places, I promise.”

 

Seaweed didn’t say anything. 

 

“I’m just having kinda weird experiences, but that’s, like, life. It’s fine even if I don’t get to do what you guys got to.” She laughed briefly. “Plus. It would’ve been  _ so _ awkward to go to college when I’m all  _ famous  _ now.”

 

Still nothing. 

 

“Err. Still awake?”

 

“Yeah, I just… Yeah. You’re right.” Rylie heard a sigh, and a shift among the bed sheets. “I just wantcha to be happy, you know? You deserve it.”

 

Rylie huffed. That was Seaweed’s only warning before her friend masterfully hopped off the bed. “Oh hey Rylie, be caref—” 

 

“This is an intervention!!” Another hop and Rylie collapsed on top of the pile of blanket named Seaweed, shoulders shaking from repressed laughter. “This is the sadness brigade. Do not try to resist.”

 

“Oh no. Doctor, what’s the diagnosis??”

 

Rylie moved her limbs under the blanket so she wasn’t sitting on Seaweed’s legs.”It seems you have a case of the blues.” She poked Seaweed’s nose. ”Recommended treatment is a dose of hugs.” And Rylie wrapped her arms around her friend’s shoulders.

 

“Well heck, I guess I gotta take my meds,” Seaweed deadpaned, but although the night hid it, she leaned in and cracked a sincere smile. 


End file.
